1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to button devices such as snap buttons, tack buttons, eyelets, cuff buttons, neck-tie pins or other ornamental button-like articles to be attached to a garment.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed many button structures having an ornamental design piece to be inserted into an opening in a support head. Such a design piece or insert generally dome-shaped and made for example of a gem or a colored plastic article was retained in place by an annular flanged rim formed on the peripheral edge of the support head. This attachment was usually done by a punch pressure applied to force the rim against the peripheral wall of the insert, which would often sustain damage particularly if the insert was relatively thin. To avoid this problem, the insert was thickened to provide a cross-sectionally rectangular stem in one prior art as shown in FIG. 8a of the accompanying drawings in which the rim 23 of the support head 11 was necessarily folded over the domed surface of the insert 25 by the use of a punch P shown in FIG. 8b. This punch P being so shaped could apply a pressure directed predominantly vertically downwardly as shown by the arrow with the result that the head rim would fail to engage the insert with a tight fit which would otherwise be attained in the presence of a positive horizontally directed pressure. Another problem with this type of button device is that the punch would come in direct contact with the insert and would damage the latter if its pressure were too great or would fail to retain the same in place on the head if its pressure were too small, demanding a highly calibrated degree of punch pressure.